T'uure, Fanal der Naaru
| Lage = | WoWPedia = T'uure, Beacon of the Naaru | Weiterführende Links = }} T'uure, Fanal der Naaru ist ein mächtiges draeneisches Artefakt und eine der reinsten physischen Verkörperungen des Lichts.Wort der Konklave Hintergrund T'uure, der Naaru Wie auch andere Naaru schwor T’uure, alle Zivilisationen der Sterblichen im Universum vor den Klauen der Dunkelheit zu beschützen. Diese edle Aufgabe führte das heilige Wesen am Ende zu einer Welt namens Karkora. Deren sterbliche Bewohner standen kurz vor der Auslöschung durch die Hand einer monströsen Kreatur, die als Dimensius der alles Verschlingende bekannt war. Als Dimensius Karkora in Leerenenergien hüllte, gab T’uure seine eigene Lebenskraft hin, um die Welt vor der Verdammnis zu retten. Der Naaru zersprang in Bruchstücke und entfachte eine gewaltige heilige Nova. Die Energie strömte über Karkora hinweg, wusch dabei die Leere hinfort und verbannte Dimensius von dieser Welt.T'uure, Fanal der Naaru, Teil eins T’uure wurde zerschmettert, doch sogar gebrochen strahlte sein Licht unvermindert. Jedes Bruchstück flammte auf wie ein Stern und zog andere Naaru aus den entferntesten Winkeln der Schöpfung an. Sie sammelten T’uures glitzernde Bruchstücke, während sie Lieder über das Opfer sangen, das eine ganze Welt gerettet hatte. Die Naaru verschenkten die Bruchstücke an verschiedene Völker, von denen sie der Meinung waren, dass sie Potenzial für das Gute zeigten. Das größte Stück von T’uure wurde den uralten Eredar von Argus übergeben. Es heißt, dieses Artefakt sei vom Himmel gestürzt, wie eine Sternschnuppe. Die Nacht wurde zum Tag und T’uures prächtiges Licht verlieh dem Himmel eine ganze Woche lang einen goldenen Schimmer.Lektionen in Hoffnung und Opferbereitschaft T'uure und die Eredar Die Eredar waren ein hochgebildetes Volk, für das Lernen von großer Bedeutung war, und sie untersuchten T’uure voller Wissbegier. Der Erste von ihnen, der die Macht des Artefakts wirklich für das Gute nutzte, war der weise Anführer Velen. Zu Velens Zeit verbreitete sich ein eigenartiger Fluch auf Argus. Seine Opfer waren verwirrt und ihre Erinnerungen erloschen. Kaum etwas verstörte die Eredar so sehr wie die Furcht und Paranoia unter ihnen. Um die anderen vor der Ansteckung zu schützen, dachten viele der Eredar daran, die Verfluchten in einen gesicherten Bereich oder gar von Argus fort zu verbannen. Doch Velen weigerte sich, sein Volk aufzugeben. Trotz des großen Risikos wandelte er mit T’uure zwischen den Verfluchten. Velen nutzte die Mächte des Artefakts und heilte so all die befallenen Eredar.T'uure, Fanal der Naaru, Teil drei Askara und Shar'gel Askara war eine vielversprechende Schülerin Velens, welche sich unter jenen Draenei befand, welche auf der Genedar von Argus geflohen waren. Mit der Zeit verdiente sie sich das Recht, T’uure zu tragen und wurde zu einer der mächtigsten Heilerinnen, die die Draenei je kannten.T'uure, Fanal der Naaru, Teil fünf Askara verbrachte jede freie Minute damit, das Artefakt zu untersuchen und sein außergewöhnliches Potenzial zu erschließen.T'uure, Fanal der Naaru, Teil sechs Auf der Suche nach ihrer Zuflucht besuchten die Draenei viele Welten, doch nur selten verbrachten sie dort viel Zeit, bevor die Brennende Legion von ihnen erfuhr.T'uure, Fanal der Naaru, Teil sieben Eine dieser Welten, Shar'gel, ließ die Hoffnung aufkommen, endlich einen Ort für einen Neubeginn entdeckt zu haben, doch sie sollten sich irren, da die Brennende Legion sie bereits erwartete und rasch Portale öffnete, aus welchen Verdammniswachen, Teufelshunde und andere Schrecken hinausstürmten.T'uure, Fanal der Naaru, Teil acht Askara und siebzig andere Draenei meldeten sich freiwillig, um die Legion abzulenken und mit ihrem Blut dem Rest der Abtrünnigen die Zeit verschaffen, von Shar’gel zu entkommen. Die Schlacht zwischen den Dämonen und diesen tapferen Verteidigern gilt als eines der bedeutensten Beispiele von Selbstaufopferung in der Geschichte der Draenei.T'uure, Fanal der Naaru, Teil neun Einer anderen Version zufolge fand eine eben solche Schlacht nicht auf Shar'gel, sondern Niskara statt. Von der Legion zurück zum Licht Nach der Schlacht auf Shar'gel fiel T’uure der Brennenden Legion in die Hände und Kil'jaeden überließ das Artefakt einer Eredarpriesterin namens Lady Calindris, welche einst auf Argus Verwalterin der heiligen Relikte der Eredar gewesen war und damit mit T'uure vertraut war. Es vergingen Jahre, bevor Calindris es endlich vollbrachte, T’uure zu kontrollieren. Nach einer Reihe grausamer Rituale verwandelte sich das Artefakt in ein düsteres Spiegelbild seiner Selbst.T'uure, Fanal der Naaru, Teil zehn Calindris wurde so gut in der Verwendung von T’uure, dass Kil’jaeden ihr eine besondere Aufgabe überließ. Sie sollte als Folterer auf den Gefängniswelten der Legion dienen. Wie auch Askara erhielt Calindris schließlich eine Vision der Zukunft. Jemand Fremdes trug das Artefakt in seiner glorreichen wahren Form in die Schlacht und sein Licht blendete die Streitkräfte der Legion.T'uure, Fanal der Naaru, Teil elf Im Zuge der Rückkehr der Legion bekundete der verletzte Beschützer Barrem, das Artefakt tatsächlich gesichtet zu haben. Verteidiger Boros beschloss daraufhin, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und der Dämonenjäger Jace Düsterweber vermochte hierbei, eine Hilfe zu sein. Er berichtete von Lady Calindris, die er wiederum selbst jagte, und einem Kristallstab, welcher mit den Beschreibungen von T'uure seitens der Draenei übereinstimmte. Gemeinsam begab sich die ungleiche Gruppe schließlich durch ein Portal nach Niskara und T'uure konnte geborgen werden. Aussehen Kämpfen mit Stil: Klassisch T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Klassisch_01.jpg| T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Klassisch_02.jpg| T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Klassisch_03.jpg| T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Klassisch_04.jpg| Kämpfen mit Stil: Verbessert T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Verbessert_01.jpg| T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Verbessert_02.jpg| T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Verbessert_03.jpg| T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Verbessert_04.jpg| 25px Kämpfen mit Stil: Tapfer T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Tapfer_01.jpg| T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Tapfer_02.jpg| T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Tapfer_03.jpg| T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Tapfer_04.jpg| Kämpfen mit Stil: Kampfzerschlissen T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Kampfzerschlissen_01.jpg| T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Kampfzerschlissen_02.jpg| T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Kampfzerschlissen_03.jpg| T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Kampfzerschlissen_04.jpg| Kämpfen mit Stil: Herausforderung T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Herausforderung_01.jpg| T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Herausforderung_02.jpg| T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Herausforderung_03.jpg| T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Herausforderung_04.jpg| Kämpfen mit Stil: Verborgen T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Verborgen_01.jpg| T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Verborgen_02.jpg| T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Verborgen_03.jpg| T'uure_Kämpfen mit Stil_Verborgen_04.jpg| Siehe auch * 17px The Story of T'uure, Beacon of the Naaru Anmerkungen Kategorie:Artefaktwaffen Kategorie:Heiliges Licht Kategorie:Draenei Kategorie:Priester